Stalker
by Orzz
Summary: Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, punya mata-mata setia seekor anak ayam berbulu biru [AkaKuro, AU]


Namanya Akashi Seijuurou.

Konon katanya—atau mungkin memang fakta—dia adalah mantan narapidana yang baru bebas dari Kantor Polisi di Prefektur Touou. Tuduhan pasal berlapis atas berbagai tindakan kriminal sempat tersemat di belakang namanya. Mulai dari; bandar narkoba, perampok bank, pembunuh bayaran, gembong teroris, sampai sindikat perdagangan manusia yang secara sepihak dilegalkan pernah menjeratnya dalam dinginnya jeruji besi.

Hanya malaikat pencatat amal buruk yang tahu pasti kejahatan apa yang dilakukan semasa hidupnya.

Dikategorikan masuk dalam golongan manusia yang tidak akur dengan tutur kata sopan. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya berpotensi membuat ibu-ibu harus menutupi telinga buah hatinya agar tidak terkontaminasi dengan radar sensorik. Namun, mulut sadisnya juga pernah mengeluarkan penuturan sopan saat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi—"

Atau mungkin unsur vokalik yang ada di indera pengecapnya memang berbeda dari orang awam yang menganut kelembutan. Mungkin juga aksentuasi tidak pernah menyapa lidah Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu berbicara dengan frekuensi bentakan yang menimbulkan trauma pada lawan bicara.

"—di neraka."

Positif. Akashi Seijuurou memang belum akrab dengan ilmu yang mempelajari tentang berkomunikasi yang baik dan benar. Paralinguistiknya nol besar.

Terakhir kali menangis saat ia dilahirkan ke dunia—katanya. Terakhir kali tersenyum dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia mematahkan tangan seorang polisi setelah berhasil meringkusnya. Atau istilah signifikannya bisa kita terjemahkan ke dalam konteks yang sederhana.

Bukan senyuman—tapi seringaian.

Bukan seorang yang ahli dalam aritmatika, logaritma ataupun geofisika, namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan di balik rambut merah delima itu menyembunyikan jutaan ide brilian yang membuat—setidaknya satu pleton Pasukan Kepolisian Touou hampir mengheningkan cipta lantaran komandan mereka hampir meregang nyawa.

Jika ada yang memiliki anugerah untuk melihat sesuatu yang ghaib, mungkin ada sayap hitam yang mengepak-epak di punggungnya. Lengkap dengan trisula dan tanduk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Mungkin itu imajinasi anak-anak yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menangis saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Ma, ayo kita pergi ke kuil dan berdoa agar kita masuk surga!"

"Kenapa, nak?"

"Aku tadi bertemu Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa, Ma."

Terbukti, mata heterokrom itu mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat psikis seseorang terbanting. Menciptakan delusi dan halusinasi berlebih. Tak pandang bulu korban pertama adalah anak-anak. Terancam pidana bukan neraka baginya.

—karena dialah neraka yang bisa hadir di mana saja.

Peringainya bisa disesuaikan menurut selera dan persepsi masing-masing orang yang pernah bertemu pandang dengannya. Bisa juga diasumsikan berdasarkan tindak-tanduknya yang apatis pada lingkungan sekitar dan sosialisasi pada makhluk pribumi mencapai titik nisbi. Mayoritas berpendapat sama; kalau tidak psikopat, ya pemuja aliran sesat. Bahkan ada opini yang datang dari para orangtua, jika Akashi Seijuurou itu pedhofil. Alasan sinkron jika melihat reaksi anak-anak yang langsung kaku di tempat saat melihat kakinya melangkah di koridor apartemen di Distrik Seirin.

Bumi berputar pada porosnya. Dunia dan kehidupan ini juga demikian, selalu ada dualisme yang saling berlawanan. Akashi Seijuurou ingin menjauh dari dunia luar dan menyembunyikan identitas kemisteriusannya dalam palung memori terdalam di dimensi fana kehidupannya. Namun, dari jutaan manusia yang masih bernapas menggunakan paru-paru, ada satu manusia yang kekurangan aktivitas mencoba mengusik kehidupannya yang monoton.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak memiliki indera keenam ataupun mata majemuk sebangsa mata capung yang melihat semuanya dalam sekali pandang. Intuisi berbicara, nalar membahana, gerak refleks ikut paksa—tiga itu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui jika ada spesies langka yang menarik ulur emosinya dari setipis serat kain menjadi setebal gajah.

Seekor anak ayam berbulu biru tengah berkotek di dalam lubang buaya—berharap saja tidak ada bulu lembutnya yang rontok.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu," sapa pemilik kepala berambut biru dengan senyum yang sudah dipersiapkan di depan cermin selama sepuluh menit. Basa-basinya busuk, lidahnya kram seketika.

Tatapan jenuh diapresiasikan sebagai tanda pemuda kurang kerjaan ini ia tanggapi—sebelum kemungkinan tendangan tak hormat dari kaki kokohnya mendarat tanpa hambatan di tulang keringnya atau bokong sekalian.

"Ibuku baru saja mengirimiku tofu, karena terlalu banyak dan sebentar lagi akan basi, aku ingin memberikan setengahnya pada Anda. Jika berkenan tolong terimalah."

Tidak perlu pakar telematika untuk mengetahui jika kepala biru ini berisi rentetan pertanyaan dari A sampai Z yang ditujukan padanya. Sebelum udang berhasil sembunyi di balik batu, Akashi Seijuurou akan menghantarkan ombak agar udang keras kepala ini tenggelam sampai ke dasar.

"Ini halal, Anda tidak perlu khawatir jika tofu ini mengandung boraks atau formalin."

"Yang diberi label halal itu bungkusnya, bukan tofunya."

Tipe tidak mudah percaya, golongan manusia yang tidak memiliki potensi untuk bermutasi menjadi manusia bermuka dua—siap ditambahkan dalam catatan wajib diwaspadai.

Tangan yang katanya lebih memilih menarik pelatuk senjata laras panjang ketimbang memegang sendok makan itu terulur, tidak ada salahnya jika tofu yang diberi peran sebagai korban modus ini menginap di apartemennya selama semalam.

"Jika boleh tahu, nama Anda siapa?" Pertanyaan yang sudah di ujung lidah akhirnya termuntahkan dengan rasio yang statis. Setetes keringat menuruni pelipis dan bermuara di ceruk leher berkulit bayi. Ada perasaan lega yang tersirat.

Akashi Seijuurou geming di tempat. Bibirnya masih simetris, belum ada lengkungan yang terbentuk. Datarnya hampir sama dengan penggaris.

—_anak ayam ini baru saja bertanya siapa namaku setelah ia tahu golongan darahku, makanan favoritku, latar belakangku, riwayat kehidupanku__—__bahkan mungkin warna celana dalam yang aku pakai sekarang?! Menakjubkan. Apa aku harus bertepuk tangan karena aktingnya yang apik?_

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Jawabannya berunsur kesadisan, penuh penekanan, intonasinya tidak wajar, dan ada sedikit kontradiksi yang bersifat muak.

Anggap saja Akashi Seijuurou tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk mengukir luka di kulit bayi yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan gurat curiga dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-kun. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

'Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini'

an AkaKuro fanfiction

**Stalker**

Warn : AU, Male x Male, Boys Love/Slash, Lil bit of crime, Typo

.

.

Terlahir dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Terdaftar di Universitas Teikou sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang. Bukan seorang pesulap, tapi mahir menggunakan trik untuk menggerus informasi melalui tatapan sayunya yang membohongi. Hobinya membaca buku, jangan ditanya lagi. Hobi terbarunya mengamati seseorang—tak lazim sebenarnya—tapi apa daya, pria bergolongan darah AB selalu penuh misteri dan membuat rasa penasaran menggerogoti otaknya.

Diindikasikan mempunyai hawa keberadaan nyaris nihil. Tipe manusia tidak tega dan melankolis, tapi sering dijabarkan masokis saat kepala berambut merah menyembul di balik pintu besi apartemen—karena saat itulah seluruh tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya akan menyalakan radar aku-ingin-tahu-rahasiamu, dan mata sayu namun menipu itu akan maju tanpa ragu sekedar mengatakan sapaan yang ia hapal berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memberikan sapaan pagi, lebih baik diam karena itu bukan kewajiban."

Penolakan secara rasionalis yang menjunjung skeptis, kepala biru tertunduk, menelan rasa kecewa walau sudah kenyang. Lawan bicaranya mempunyai sistem penyaring tak kasat mata untuk mengecoh modus basi yang samasekali tidak bernutrisi.

Kuroko Tetsuya kalah—bahkan dirinya belum mengirim surat ajakan perang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Akashi-kun," lanjutnya lagi masih optimis, berharap ada secuil celah untuk menembus dinding imajiner yang menyimpan misteri.

"Setiap hari kau menelanjangiku dengan tatapan abnormal penuh penasaran, dan kau masih bertanya kabarku," tuturnya tanpa tanya, karena itu bukan pertanyaan, namun fakta yang terbuka lebar. "Sangat tidak baik, jika kau ingin tahu."

Tepat sasaran, telak mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa ampun. Hanya bisa menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal sebagai penunjuk malu atau tertangkap basah. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa jika dirinya semakin kerdil saat mata dwiwarna itu bersiborok dengan mata birunya.

Langkah lugas menimbulkan suara hentakan bak musik simfoni. Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkan arca berdaging yang masih diam merenungi takdir; kenapa dirinya tertarik untuk membobol riwayat seorang narapidana yang masih memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Bos Mafia Kagetora Aida.

"Apa yang kau miliki, Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau sangat menarik perhatianku."

.

.

.

Seharusnya penduduk Jepang sedikit berbangga atau setidaknya bersyukur. Di tengah gempuran budaya barat yang merong-rong seganas sel kanker dan slang-slang tak becus yang membuat lidah terkilir di kalangan remaja populer, masih ada satu warganya yang melek aksara untuk menggunakan _hiragana _dan _kanji_. Menjunjung ketradisionalan budaya tanah leluhur sekaligus mempererat tali persaudaraan antar tetangga.

—dan menyembunyikan niatan hasrat terpendamnya. Munafik adalah bakat alaminya.

"Akashi-kun, kita sekarang berteman 'kan?"

"Akashi-kun, pekerjaanmu apa?"

"Akashi-kun, apa benar kau ini dulunya penjahat?"

"Akashi-kun, aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Akashi-kun, aku yakin kau adalah orang baik."

Dan Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, lainnya yang berhasil mengebiri gendang telinganya sampai pekak. Menyesal kenapa ia pergi dari apartemennya dan memilih memaku bokongnya di kursi perpustakaan. Bukannya membawa ketenangan, ia malah bertemu anak ayam yang berkotek setiap menit meminta pakan berupa jawaban.

Cabut saja bulunya. Habis perkara!

Alam bawah sadarnya berbisik, golongan darah A memang sedikit pemaksa, dianugerahi rasa ingin tahu yang sebesar galaksi, berkepala batu tapi berhati kapas, diperparah dengan zodiak Aquarius yang memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan jejak secepat berkedip, menurut riset tergolong setia dan jauh dari kata membosankan, sangat menghargai ilmu pengetahuan—apalagi kompetensi, dan yang terakhir—

—memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada golongan darah AB. Dan itu dirinya.

Tidak perlu menodongkan moncong pistol ke pelipisnya yang halus. Tidak perlu juga bermain-main dengan pisau lipat di daerah lehernya yang beraroma vanilla. Karena Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengatakan semua melalui mata sayunya yang menawarkan keteduhan imajinatif.

Anak ayam sialan! Lebih baik ia pelihara atau ia tendang ke rumah makan?

Pilihan pertama sepertinya menarik. Ditunggu saja sampai sedikit berdaging dan jinak, setelah itu uleni dalam tepung berbagai bumbu dan goreng dalam minyak panas. Setelah matang baru ia _makan dengan lahap._

"Jika kau belum katarak, kau bisa membaca tulisan di dinding itu kan, Tetsuya?" Akashi menunjuk tulisan 'Jangan Berisik' yang menempel di dinding perpustakaan. Sudah cukup telinganya hampir tuli karena kotekan anak ayam yang tak ada ujungnya. Ia terlalu malas harus membuang suara altonya untuk memberikan jawaban yang bisa berpotensi dijadikan buku biografi oleh anak ayam ini.

"Aku tidak berisik. Hanya berbisik-bisik, tapi Akashi-kun yang bersuara terlalu kencang."

Akashi lelah, oke. Haruskah Akashi meledakkan perpustakaan ini?

"Sampai kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menguntitku?"

"Sampai kau memberitahuku semua rahasiamu."

"Oh, oke. Tunggu aku sampai menjadi belatung kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sebut saja Kuroko itu punya _fetish_ pada manusia berhati baja macam Akashi. Gerak-geriknya tak pernah luput dari pandangan matanya. Bahkan, saat serat _fiber_ berbahan kaos itu telah tanggal dari tubuh Akashi, Kuroko hampir lupa bagaimana caranya menutup mata dan bernapas. Matanya berkelakar, torso sepadat pilar pondasi itu terlihat memabukkan—Kuroko tidak bohong, kata Ibunya bohong itu dosa. Bagaimana bisa orang yang mempunyai pahatan muskular itu adalah seorang kriminal? Ini tidak benar.

Dalam hati Kuroko mengutuk dan memaki takdir. Kenapa ada manusia berwujud seorang ksatria tapi berhati durjana.

"Mungkin aku ini gila," gumamnya dengan hati serapuh kertas origami.

"Bukan gila, tapi kau terlalu terobsesi padaku."

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan orang yang terkena _stroke,_ karena dirinya berada dalam posisi tersebut. Berhadapan dengan objek observasinya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang bukan ide yang bagus. Kuroko belum siap, ini samasekali tidak terprediksi.

"Uhm…,"

"Menikmati pemandangan yang indah, hm?"

Haruskah Akashi mengatakan itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan menyeringai seperti itu? Ingatkan Kuroko untuk mengirim somasi pada orang yang telah membangun lapangan basket di sekitar area apartemennya. Tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Dan Kuroko baru sadar. Di tangan kiri Akashi ada sebuah tato dengan tulisan bahasa asing. 'Amartia Einai I Omorfia'. Hah, Kuroko kan tidak tahu artinya.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Bernapas."

"M—Maksudnya?"

"Jangan lupa untuk bernapas."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kuroko memelototi layar monitor komputernya untuk mencari arti dari tato yang tertulis di tangan Akashi.

"A—Apa benar artinya ini?"

Dan Kuroko semakin yakin jika Akashi memang perlu ia amati lebih dalam lagi.

'Amartia Einai I Omorfia' adalah bahasa Yunani yang mempunyai arti 'Dosa Adalah Keindahan'.

Kuroko Tetsuya akan mimpi buruk malam ini. Percayalah!

.

.

.

"Matamu itu memang mata setan, Tetsuya. Aku bersembunyi di lubang semut pun kau bisa mencariku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Akashi-kun, ini kampusku. Dan kau terlihat—"

"—mencurigakan, benar?"

Tidak ada yang bilang jika Akashi Seijuurou ini mentalist. Dia bisa memprediksi perkataan lawan bicaranya hanya dengan melihat matanya. Kuroko yakin otak Akashi memiliki volume lebih besar dari otak manusia pada umumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu—apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Akashi-kun?"

Interogasi dimulai, otak harus mampu bekerja dengan gerak refleks yang harus diasah lebih tajam lagi. Pemuda 24 tahun ini mengandung elemen langka yang membuat seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang beralih menjadi Psikolog.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meledakkan kampusmu."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Tetsuya,"

"Ya?"

"Kau mengikutiku sampai ke kamar mandi. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kaulihat di kamar mandi bersamaku?"

"Eh, t-tidak. Aku salah jalan."

Benar-benar salah jalan.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah percaya dengan ramalan, kartu tarot, zodiak, lampu bohlam dan segala hal-hal yang berbau; takdir dan masa depan bisa diprediksi. Dia hanya percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya saat ini juga.

Ternyata takdir memang tidak ingin berdamai dengan Akashi. Setiap mata biru itu mengawasinya, Akashi seperti merasakan ada segerombolan semut yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Anak ayam itu memang serius ingin memata-matainya.

Boleh, anggap saja hiburan untuk hidupnya yang selalu berwarna abu-abu.

Dan di sinilah Akashi, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sembari bersilang tangan menunggu anak ayam yang gagu ini mengeluarkan kotekannya. Dalam hati Akashi berhitung, jika sampai hitungan ketiga anak ayam ini belum berkotek, Akashi akan mengusirnya sampai terbirit-birit.

'_Satu,'_

'_Dua,'_

'_Ti__—__'_

"Akashi-kun, aku membawakanmu sup tahu."

Tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Kuroko bisa tahu makanan kesukaan Akashi. Cukup mengikutinya ke mana Akashi pergi, dan lihat ke belakang, di sana pasti ada Kuroko yang mengerutkan dahi sembari mengingat-ingat makanan apa yang Akashi telan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau membuatku seolah-olah aku ini gelandangan, Tetsuya."

"Gelandangan? Tidak ada gelandangan setampan ini."

"Maaf?"

"Ah… bukan apa-apa. Lupakan," gumam Kuroko dengan senyum getir. Kejujurannya perlu ia batasi sepertinya. Kuroko belum ingin mati, tapi ia malah membuka peti matinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak semiskin yang kau bayangkan," ujar Akashi jengah.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi, ini tidak beracun."

"Oke, aku terima. Sekarang pergi ke kandangmu!"

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Kuroko berbalik, sebelum itu, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melongok ke dalam apartemennya Akashi sekedar melihat ruangan mantan narapidana itu seperti apa.

Rapi.

Dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Akashi tidak cocok menjadi pelaku kejahatan. Atau ini hanya anomali belaka yang coba Kuroko patahkan? Hm, mungkin.

.

.

.

Tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, Kuroko ingin keluar dari apartemennya membeli makan malam. Saat pintu besi itu terbuka, di depannya ada seorang pemuda tengah sibuk dengan koper dan kunci yang ada di tangan. Rambut merahnya terlihat menyala, sosoknya tidak tinggi, tapi lebih tinggi darinya. Hawa suram dan tidak bersahabat sangat ketara. Kuroko menyimpulkan jika orang yang ada di hadapannya hanya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hari berikutnya Kuroko mulai tahu jika nama orang itu Akashi Seijuurou. _Aka _berarti warna merah, _Shi_ adalah penguasa atau raja.

Entah siapa yang memulai, dari mulut ke mulut dikabarkan jika Akashi ini adalah mantan narapidana yang tinggal di apartemen ini untuk merubah jalan hidupnya yang sempat terjerumus dalam lembah kriminal.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak percaya—entah kenapa ia juga tidak tahu. Hatinya berkata demikian.

Hari demi hari sosok Akashi mulai membiusnya. Kuroko tidak tahu harus menyebut apa; obsesi, kekaguman, perantara penasaran, atau sebutan lainnya. Yang jelas, Akashi adalah medan magnet yang selalu mengalihkan atensi Kuroko untuk memandang sosok itu dalam jangkauannya.

.

.

.

Jika ada hari dimana Kuroko membenci Akashi sampai ingin melempar mantan narapidana itu ke dasar neraka, pastilah itu hari ini.

Malam Natal yang seharusnya damai dan penuh berkat hanya tinggal impian kosong belaka. Tepat saat Kuroko mengayunkan pintu besi metalik, matanya langsung disuguhkan telenovela yang samasekali tak pantas untuk ditayangkan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui adalah objek hidup yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi bahan delusinya tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam jelaga.

"Sei-chan, aku pulung dulu, ya! Jaga kesehatanmu," ujar pemuda itu dengan riang. Satu tangan terangkat untuk menarik lengan Akashi dan mendekapnya dengan sayang.

'_Sei-chan?' _batin Kuroko sedikit sendu.

"Hm."

Kuroko seolah hanya mendapat peran sebagai figuran yang turut menyumbangkan tampang, hanya berdiri mematung tanpa dialog, menyaksikan dua orang yang mirip sejoli tengah melakukan pembicaraan yang sedikit intim.

"Oh, iya, sup tahu yang ada di kulkasmu aku buang, sepertinya sudah tidak layak makan. Makanlah makanan yang bernutrisi, kau terlihat kurus sekarang," jelas orang asing itu sembari mengacak-acak rambut Akashi lembut.

Dada Kuroko mencelos.

Mata Akashi menangkap sosok yang bergeming di depannya. Bibirnya datar, sepertinya ada anak ayam yang tengah meluangkan waktunya untuk menguping pembicaraannya. Oh, iya, Kuroko kan mata-matanya yang paling setia.

"Hm, tak apa."

'_Sup tahu? Tak layak? Dibuang?' _

Satu debuman pintu tertutup kasar mengagetkan Akashi dan temannya. Akashi menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebingungan. Helaan napas bosan menguar. Ini pasti akan panjang jika tidak ia selesaikan.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka penghuni apartemen ini banyak yang kasar," ujar pemuda berambut hitam sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Reo, kau membuat anak ayam peliharaanku merajuk," ujar Akashi dengan senyuman yang tersungging di sudut bibir, bukan senyuman penuh.

"Ha? Anak ayam?" Reo mengernyitkan dahinya membentuk kerutan, bingung dengan perkataan Akashi yang tidak masuk akal.

"Pulanglah! Aku akan mengunjungi kandangnya," titah Akashi mengusir Reo yang masih geming di tempat.

"Oke, sepertinya ada serigala yang akan kekenyangan malam ini."

"_You know me so well, bray!"_

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kuroko membuat dirinya menjadi buntalan dalam hangatnya selimut tebal di tengah guyuran salju yang samasekali tak membuatnya tertarik untuk melirik. Rasanya ia seperti seorang gadis puber yang patah hati karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bayangan-bayangan sialan yang baru saja ia lihat telah berhasil membuat sebagian hatinya terkikis. Beberapa rajukan kesal seperti; dia sudah besar, kenapa masih dipanggil Sei-chan. Haruskah mereka berpelukan seperti itu? Atau yang paling buruk, Kuroko baru saja mendoakan Akashi semoga ada Malaikat Maut lewat yang tergoda untuk mencabut nyawa Akashi dan membuatnya amblas dalam panasnya api neraka.

Sebenarnya yang Psikopat itu Akashi apa Kuroko?

Kuroko menendang selimutnya brutal, beberapa bantal telah terhempas dan terkulai tanpa daya di atas lantai. "Aku ini kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berharap ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya tabu.

'_Aku masih suka perempuan, oke. Aku bahkan sudah melihat dada perempuan dari majalah dewasa milik Aomine-kun. Aku maskulin, buktinya Momoi-san tertarik padaku__—__tunggu! Kise-kun juga, tapi tertarik karena aku unik. Aku tidak suka Akashi-kun, hanya sedikit kagum, sedikit sekali. Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku__—_

—_suka padanya.'_

_Bingo!_

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadari jika Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan cemburu. Naif sekali jika ia masih menyangkal jika ia menolak pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak mungkin."

Bunyi ketukan—bisa disebut gedoran—membuat Kuroko terlonjak dari posisi rebahannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk tamunya yang miskin kebajikan dalam tata krama bertamu. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan, Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu, saat ia mengayunkan pintu bernomor 313, ia dihadapkan pada sosok maha karya Tuhan yang berdiri dengan pose seperti peragawan. Kaos putih polos berpadan dengan celana _jeans_ hitam, dilengkapi dengan sandal tidur yang terlihat nyaman. Sebagai bonus, mata heterokrom itu dilindungi kaca mata berbingkai hitam tipis. Tetesan embun dari surai merahnya menambah efek betapa dirinya sangat sempurna.

'_Oh Tuhan, dia tampan sekali__—__tidak, tidak, semua laki-laki memang ditakdirkan tampan, termasuk aku. Hanya saja dia terlalu tampan. Bicara apa aku ini!'_

Kuroko sedikit berdehem. "Maaf, Akashi-kun, aku tidak menerima tamu di atas jam 10."

"Lantas aku peduli, begitu?"

Kata-katanya singkat, namun mencekat. Sebagai pengamat yang sudah ahli, seharusnya Kuroko sadar jika persona di depannya ini sedang serius bukan main.

"Kurasa besok saja jika kau ingin berbicara—"

Akashi tidak butuh penuturan lanjutan muluk dari paruh anak ayam yang bergetar karena terkejut. Cukup dorongan kuat pada pundak Kuroko untuk membuat anak ayam ini berdiri kembali di kamarnya—tentu saja Akashi ikut serta.

"Katakan padaku, yang ada di otak bodohmu itu apa?"

"Bagaimana cara membuat puisi lama dengan latar belakang Perang Dunia II."

"Yang lain?"

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengabari Midorima-kun jika naskah dramanya ketinggalan di sini."

Masihkah Akashi bersabar jika anak ayam sialan ini tengah mengibarkan bendera merah saat ia dalam puncak amarahnya? Akashi menyesal kenapa ia tidak membunuh bocah bodoh yang sekarang seperti orang autis yang hanya berkedip-kedip seperti bayi.

"YANG BERKAITAN DENGANKU, DASAR BODOH!"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku harus memikirkanmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mendengus, bisa-bisanya anak ayam ini berceloteh kata-kata yang tidak ada gunanya. Akashi tidak butuh syair-syair yang didendangkan Kuroko, Akashi hanya butuh kejujuran.

Dari hati tulus, bukan tipu muslihat.

"Jika Akashi-kun ingin membuat ulah, sebaiknya Akashi-kun pergi dari sini," ujar Kuroko lirih. Hatinya saja masih berceceran, sementara Akashi datang ingin menginjak-injak. Enak saja!

"Kau mengusirku setelah aku datang ke kandangmu? Mau kubunuh kau!?"

Jika yang mendengar orang lain, ini pasti terlihat seperti ancaman pembunuhan. Tapi ini Kuroko, mau diancam direbus di air mendidih sekalipun ia tidak akan terkejut. Karena Akashi tidak akan melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengusir Akashi-kun jika kau bercerita keadaanmu dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Kuroko serius.

"Kau memintaku untuk berdongeng?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, anak ayam ini pintar juga membolak-balikan hatinya seperti roti panggang.

Kuroko menunggu jawaban. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap lekat-lekat dua mata yang bersisihan warna. Dan ia baru menyadari jika ada kekosongan enigmatis yang bermuara bagaikan danau teduh tapi memilukan.

"Baiklah."

Kuroko tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sofa beludru berwarna coklat menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk Akashi dan Kuroko duduk berdampingan. Akashi terlihat berpikir, beberapa kali ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya, bingung memulai dari mana kisah panjang yang seharusnya ia tutup dalam sejarah hidupnya, tapi anak ayam kurang ajar ini berhasil mengoyak album kehidupannya yang pekat.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Bisa dibilang aku ini penjahat yang baik—"

"Jika penjahat baik pastinya tidak ada penjara."

"—jangan menyelaku saat aku berbicara, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk patuh. Sekarang ini posisinya adalah bawahan, sementara Akashi adalah atasannya. Kuroko harus berbuat sebaik mungkin agar Akashi mau membeberkan rahasia yang membuat Kuroko hampir mati penasaran.

Saat-saat yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Sebelum itu, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?" tanya Akashi gamang, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bantalan sofa, matanya tertutup, mencoba merangkai kata yang akan ia tuturkan di hadapan anak ayam yang kelihatannya sangat gembira.

"Katanya, kau ini pembunuh, perampok, teroris dan tersangka kejahatan lainnya. Tapi aku tidak percaya jika kau melakukan itu semua." Kuroko mengalihkan matanya pada jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya, bunyi jam berdetik membuat suasana sedikit senyap.

"Jika semua itu benar, apa kau masih percaya?"

Pupil Kuroko mengecil, apa yang dikatakan Akashi menusuk ulu hatinya. Sakit sekali. Tremor di tangannya semakin menjadi. Kuroko kalut.

"Akashi-kun…,"

"Ya, Tetsuya. Semua yang kaukatakan memang benar, bahkan lebih kejam dari semua kejahatan yang pernah kaulihat."

Kuroko geming. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, memukul-mukul rusuknya tanpa henti.

"Jadi… semuanya benar? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau tahu, aku melakukan ini karena pekerjaan. Aku harus membunuh orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa demi melindungi apa yang kami pertaruhkan di Rakuzan Group."

"Rakuzan Group?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, sebuah departemen rahasia yang melindungi pembela rakyat yang haknya dijarah oleh pemerintah yang menjalankan politik kotor." Akashi meneguk air yang disediakan Kuroko, rasanya ia perlu menyiram tenggorokannya yang sudah lama ia istirahatkan untuk tidak berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Jadi, Akashi-kun hanya digunakan sebagai umpan untuk—"

"—lebih tepatnya, demi hak yang terenggut secara paksa, kami harus bertaruh nyawa melawan pemerintah keparat yang masih memakan uang rakyat secara rakus tanpa memikirkan pihak di luar sana yang mungkin mati kelaparan."

Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi, mencoba memberi dukungan pada narapidana yang sebenarnya pahlawan di balik layar. Rasa iba menghampiri, mata dwiwarna itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu," tambah Akashi dengan kata-kata yang serak. "Bukan satu atau dua yang mengincar nyawa kami, tapi ratusan. Dan pemuda yang kaulihat kemarin juga salah satu anggota kami," jelas Akashi membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah, ia merasa egois karena lebih mementingkan hasrat pribadinya dari pada perasaan Akashi.

"Maaf," ujar Kuroko lembut.

"Untuk?"

"Aku sempat berpikir jika pemuda itu… uhm… "

"Pacarku? Kau gila?"

Kuroko membuang muka, bisa-bisanya suasana yang mencekam tadi harus terganti karena candaan yang sangat tidak pada tempatnya.

"Jadi ini alasannya Akashi-kun menjauhi dunia luar?"

"Bisa jadi, pintu kematian bisa menyambutku kapan saja dan di mana saja. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku hanya tinggal nama yang tak berarti. Dan bibirmu ini—"

Akashi menarik Kuroko dalam rengkuhannya, membuat Kuroko terkesiap. Bibir yang bergetar itu telah bertemu dengan bibir Akashi. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang mendamba kepuasan. Bukan juga ciuman brutal atas dasar nafsu. Sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan ada sedikit rasa pasrah atas takdir yang menampar kehidupannya.

"—harus bungkam saat ada seseorang yang yang menanyakan identitasku saat aku sudah hilang dari kehidupan ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan semua yang kuketahui tentangmu. Dan kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, 'kan?" Genggaman Kuroko semakin kuat, setelah semua pernyataan Akashi tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa Akashi akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau mencoba menghiburku?"

"Kau kuat dan tangguh, aku tahu itu."

"Huh, benar-benar penguntit yang setia!" Akashi mendengus geli.

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian."

Akhirnya Kuroko berhasil mendobrak pintu hati Akashi yang selalu sepi. Menawarkan kehangatan yang merasuki lubuk hatinya. Jika hari ini Akashi akan mati, sepertinya ia akan bahagia.

Hah, bodoh sekali. Anak ayam ini ternyata bukan hanya cerdik, tapi sangat ahli mengecoh pikirannya. Sialan,dia sudah merampok hatinya paksa. Akashi harus memintanya kembali.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Sebelum aku terjebur dalam panasnya neraka, apa kau mau menemaniku menjejaki indahnya surga?" tanya Akashi untuk pertama kali memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya.

Kuroko jatuh cinta lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Surga?"

"Hm, surga dunia," lanjut Akashi. Senyum yang tadi sempat membuat Kuroko jatuh cinta sudah lenyap, tergantikan dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya ini tidak ada dalam pembicaraan kita."

"Akan kubuat ada. _Are you ready, good boy?"_

"Tidak!"

Petualangan Kuroko akhirnya selesai, objek observasinya mengaku kalah. Tidak ada lagi mata-mata atau penjahat yang ia kagumi. Karena mereka sudah menyebut 'kau' dan 'aku' menjadi 'kita'. Biarlah lembaran penuh noda itu terganti dengan gambaran akan indahnya cinta yang terajut.

.

.

.

"_Nah, Tetsuya. Apa yang kaurasakan padaku?"_

"_Benci."_

"_Benci?"_

"_Ya. Aku membencimu karena aku harus jatuh cinta padamu."_

"_Anak ayam yang manis."_

"_Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa, Akashi-kun? Penjahat berhati malaikat?"_

"_Bukan ide yang buruk."_

**FIN**

* * *

**Author note's ; **Ciat ciat ciat ketemu lagi ama Orzz hehe, maaf ya kalo kalian bosen karena saya nampang mulu di fandom ini /sungkem

Sebenarnya fanfic ini buat ultahnya Kang Sei tanggal 20 kemaren, karena masih in-progress dan saya terlanjur tepar di ranjang RS, fanfic ini jadi terbengkalai. Anggap saja ini fanfic balas dendam saya karena tidak bisa nyumbang di ultahnya Ultimate Seme Akashi Seijuurou 9(*^*)9

Last but not least, terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran diapresiasi :')

Sign,

Orzz (pengennya sih ngga nungging mulu kaya gini, ternyata cape juga, boleh donk ya sekali aja saya leyeh-leyeh —stahp)


End file.
